Incondicional
by Chess-Kitten
Summary: ¿Puede el amor trascender todas las barreras? ¿En qué se parecen el amor y el arte? La historia de Deidara, antes y luego de ingresar a Akatsuki, narrada por alguien que a su lado pudo responderse estas preguntas.


Ni el universo de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_**INCONDICIONAL**_

Siempre, o casi siempre que alguien me pregunta por mi edad, suele llevarse una decepción. Algunos pensarán que miento, otros que estoy loco, pero de vez en cuando me encuentro con un ser comprensivo que esté dispuesto a escuchar mis razones y termine dándoles valor. Siete años contados, nada más, es lo que llevo. A simple vista mi cuerpo ya desgastado indica otra cosa, pero nada puede cambiar la verdad de mi alma. Y esa es que mi vida comenzó realmente aquel extraño pero afortunado día en que conocí a Deidara, mi Deidara. De antes sólo me quedan un par de imágenes confusas y a estas alturas imposibles de ensamblar.

Todo comenzó conmigo yaciendo olvidado en una de las calles estrechas de la Aldea Ninja en el País de la Tierra. Si efectivamente nací allí, no lo recuerdo, no tenía pasado, y de no ser por Deidara, tampoco hubiera tenido futuro. Estaba tan consumido que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme. Comenzaba a ponerse el sol, y de las personas que pasaban a mi lado, algunas me ignoraban, otras me miraban, pero nadie venía a ayudarme. Parecía como si consideraran que lo mejor para mí a esas alturas era la muerte. Estaba débil, cerré los ojos. Me preparaba mansamente para lo que sucedería inevitablemente esa noche.

Y llegó él.

"¿Pero qué te sucedió, hm?

Una voz masculina me estaba hablando, con una ternura que ninguna otra persona me había demostrado. Hice un esfuerzo por mirarle, un adolescente de largo cabello rubio y ojos puros como dos retazos de cielo. Quise decirle algo, pero no pude. Sentí luego como ponía sus manos sobre mí y con mucho cuidado me levantaba, sí, en mi insana delgadez era ligero, y me llevó con él. Era raro, nunca nadie me había tratado así más que para luego lastimarme, pero por alguna razón me sentí seguro en esos brazos. Sonreí. Sólo ese instante bastó para que se hiciera de hecho el dueño de mi vida.

Según Deidara tardé un día entero en volver a despertarme, tanto que hasta dijo temió que no aguantara. Y era que mi estado era poco decir que deplorable. Él me había llevado a su casa y me hizo lugar en un amplio sofá viejo, algo duro si me sincero, pero que comparado con lo que conocía era el mayor de los lujos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude comer algo decente. En ese sentido, no voy a mentir, me consintió mucho. Probó distintas clases de alimentos para saber cual tenía mayor aceptación y con toda la paciencia del mundo me la daba en la boca para estar seguro que la comiera. Y como no, si todo lo que preparaba era delicioso.

Me tomó una semana recuperar la fuerza y volver a caminar, y entretanto eran muy escasos las veces en que me dejaba solo en la casa, salvo cuando se iba de misión porque era ninja, y de los buenos. Cuando estaba, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado, hablándome con esa inusual dulzura, relatándome de su vida. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente de principio a fin, sin perder ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada.

Fue así que comencé a conocerlo, y tuve la primera de las certezas: aparte de shinobi, Deidara era un gran artista, un verdadero maestro de la arcilla. Ese había sido su medio de vida desde muy joven, ya que no tenía lazos de sangre. Artesanos de ese tipo había conocido a muchos, no faltaban sus puestos en los tantos mercados de la aldea, pero ninguno le llegaba ni a los tobillos a ese rubio bendecido con el don de la creatividad. Y observando mejor, noté entonces las muchas esculturas que adornaban esa sala. Miré fascinado a mi alrededor.

"¿Te gustan?"

Asentí.

"Y eso que no has visto el taller en mi habitación, hm, cuando te recuperes te llevaré allá y verás lo que es bueno de verdad"

Le demostré mi entusiasmo de la mejor manera que podía. Hasta intenté levantarme para acelerar las cosas. Pero mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo y terminé desparramado en el suelo. Deidara sonrió y volvió a arroparme en mi lugar.

"No tienes por qué apurarte, hm."

Acto seguido se despidió de mí y subió la escalera hasta su habitación para pasar la noche. Y me hice un ovillo bajo la manta que él me había proporcionado, meditando esas últimas palabras.

Pasaron los meses, mi felicidad se estableció.

Deidara cuidó de mí durante todo el largo proceso, y si antes había pensado que era completamente suyo, ya no me cabía la menor duda. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida, mi todo, le pertenecía. Vivía por él y para él, para cumplir sin dudar cualquier orden o petición y satisfacer todos sus deseos, elevados y siniestros, si es que alguien tan perfecto como él podía tener tales. Pero no. Y me lo dejó en claro, que no me veía ni me vería jamás como su sirviente, tampoco como un amigo. Era su cómplice, confidente, compañero de vida.

Y así estuvimos por un tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente pero que se me pasó volando por lo feliz e intenso. Deidara era muy conocido y respetado en su aldea, y como una vez recuperado no me despegué de él, la misma gente que antes me despreció terminó por conocerme y respetarme también en cierta medida. Y es que, con lo protector que podía ser él conmigo, les convenía.

Disfrutaba mucho el sólo estar con él, sin importar qué hiciéramos, pero si debiera elegir un momento favorito eran los ratos creativos. Vaya que el de arriba le había dado un gran don si de sus manos se tratase, pues las movía exquisitamente para crear sus impresionantes figuras de arcilla. Una vez hasta me dijo que quería hacer una a imagen mía, lo cual me ruborizó pero al mismo tiempo me llenó de orgullo. Por mucho tiempo no paró de repetir que aquella había sido su mejor obra, porque en ella aparte de trabajo, había verdadero amor.

Tenía absoluta libertad en la casa y fuera de ella. Aquel improvisado lecho en el sofá había sido rápidamente reemplazado por una cama suave situada junto a la de mi rubio, en su habitación, no menos. Eso sí que era confianza, y no lo defraudaría. Nos mantuvimos en ese régimen hasta que acaeció el duro invierno, donde cada uno encontró en el otro el calor que tanto nos hacía falta a los dos. Un pacto inviolable y silencioso.

Ese invierno en particular había sido el más frío en mucho tiempo en la villa, pero de algún modo no sólo hizo pesar su rigor en lo físico. Fue por esos tiempos que comencé a notar cambios en Deidara.

Al principio eran sutiles, un poco de desgano para hacer las cosas, tanto que nadie en toda la aldea se había percatado, excepto yo. Intenté animarlo de cuanta forma se me ocurría: tratar de pasar más tiempo fuera, hacer alguna guerrilla de nieve o con bolitas de arcilla en su defecto, y en algunas ocasiones la sonrisa volvía a adornar sus labios. Pero nunca duraba mucho.

Dicen los que saben que en los inviernos largos y oscuros la gente está propensa en general a deprimirse, que algo tiene que ver la menor cantidad de luz solar o algo parecido. Pues bien, deposité mi esperanza en que no fuera más que eso y esperé con ansias que la primavera trajera nueva luz a nuestra vieja casa. Pero cuando esta llegó, por fin, las cosas no mejoraron, es más, empeoraron. El punto culminante fue cuando comenzó a tener falta de inspiración para su arte y dejó abandonado su objeto más preciado: su arcilla. Y allí quedaron los paquetes, olvidados en la esquina de nuestra habitación.

Aunque si algo he de destacar, es que pese a todo jamás hasta el momento hubo palabras duras de él hacia mí. Estaba destrozado por dentro, pero aún así se esforzaba por dedicarme esas sonrisas bellas que tanto me cautivaban. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hacía. Lo hacía por mí, para que no siguiera sus pasos.

Inútil, me sentía inútil. Ninguno de mis intentos de animarlo funcionaban, sencillamente me apartaba del lugar tomándome suavemente de los hombros y negando con la cabeza. Pero no importaba cuantas veces me incitara a desistir, no me movería de su lado, aunque sólo pudiera acompañarlo en el silencio estremecedor que se había apoderado de nuestras vidas.

Pero una tarde las cosas tomaron un nuevo giro. Estábamos los dos en la habitación, como de costumbre, él tendido boca arriba en la cama y yo a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, cuando me hizo señas que iba a levantarse. Le dejé libre pero igualmente continué observándolo desde el mismo lugar. Y me llevé una sorpresa agradable al ver que Deidara había recogido una de sus bolsas de arcilla y estaba al parecer dispuesto a volver a crear.

Trabajó varias horas en una única figura, una lechuza, y le puso toda su dedicación. Y una vez estuvo terminaba se hizo a un lado para que pudiera contemplarla.

"¿Qué opinas, hm?"

Y la verdad, como todo lo que él hacía, la escultura estaba hermosa. Se lo hice notar. Él agachó la cabeza como si no estuviera convencido. Se lo repetí, y lo que siguió a eso fue algo que, aunque no puedo, quisiera ciertamente olvidar.

"¡Deja de mentirme, hm!" exclamó al tiempo que barría con el brazo la figura de arcilla para que esta terminara hecha pedazos en un gran estruendo. Los retazos de cielo se tornaron dagas de hielo que me herían al mirarme. Jamás Deidara me había visto de ese modo, y dolía, dolía mucho. Tanto que no podía seguir soportándolo y comencé a retroceder para huir de sus ojos. Y sucedió lo inevitable, caí de la cama y terminé en el suelo cubriéndome la cabeza y temblando de miedo.

Pasaron los minutos y sentí como nuevamente él había posado una mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándola y descendiendo hasta mi cuello. Me estaba invitando a que lo mirara, aunque aún estaba nervioso.

"Perdóname por favor" murmuró en voz baja. Y de inmediato los temblores cesaron y vi sus los ojos. El brillo calmo en ellos había vuelto a instalarse. Sonreí, el Deidara que conocía había regresado, y no sólo continuaba con sus caricias sino que me levantó como si fuera una pluma y me acomodó en su regazo.

"De verdad lo lamento, hm. Es obvio que no es tu culpa que las cosas últimamente no me salgan como quiero. Es más, tú eres el único que nunca ha parado de apoyarme."

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron, y sonriendo le di a entender que no pasaba nada. Luego de eso volvió la mirada a los trozos de arcilla en el suelo.

"De lo que no me arrepiento es de haberlo roto, hm, no era bueno."

¿Ah no? ¿Pero qué tenía aquello de malo? Y por más que le di vueltas al asunto, no encontré cosa que criticar. Deidara continuó explicándome.

"Mira a tu alrededor, mira el resto de mis creaciones" dijo dolorosamente. "No tienen vida, parecen estatuas. Este tipo de arte ya no me satisface, hm"

Hizo una pausa, luego me miró cariñosamente y volvió a acariciarme.

"Voy a buscar una nueva forma de arte, y luego de eso los dos podremos disfrutar de ella. Será divertido, ten fe, hm."

Nuestra rutina diaria cambió luego de dicha esa frase. Él comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la aldea, y aunque admito que me aburría, no falté un solo día en acompañarlo. Pedía cada vez más libros, y libros cada vez más grandes. Primero sólo los leía allí, después empezó a traerlos a la casa y se pasaba las noches enteras revisando página por página a la luz de la lámpara. Yo me quedaba viéndolo desde la cama hasta que el sueño me vencía, y algunas veces se daba cuenta de mi ruego silencioso por mi ración diaria de atención y dejaba los libros, pero esas noches eran las menos. Tampoco quería molestarlo, pues fuese lo que fuese que estaba buscando, seguro era de suma importancia.

Sucedió entonces que en una de nuestras tantas idas a la biblioteca, Deidara discutió con la encargada porque aparentemente había cierto ejemplar que le estaba prohibido dar al público. ¿Pero que tanto mal puede hacer un simple libro? Sin entender mucho observé como, tras entregarle una pesada bolsa con ruido a metales y un largo sermón, la anciana accedió. Y le dio el libro más gordo y viejo oculto en el estante más alto y olvidado. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de mi rubio, una que hasta el momento no le conocía.

Durante toda la noche, no se despegó del libro. Me quedé como siempre en mi puesto, pero algo en mí me indicaba que no debía molestarlo esa vez, y que estaba por suceder algo grande. No recuerdo como me dormí, sólo sé que me despertó su risa entusiasmada. Verdaderamente se le veía feliz, como no lo había sido en todo el invierno. ¿Qué podía haberle emocionado tanto? No entendía. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarme.

"A partir de mañana nada va a ser igual. Pero el cambio será bueno, aunque por lo menos al principio no va a ser fácil, hm."

Oyendo eso, si antes estaba intrigado, luego me preocupaba. Supongo que leyó mis pensamientos, porque me abrazó de una forma protectora. Tenía razón, debía confiar, fuese lo que fuese. Él estaría conmigo, el me cuidaría. Y yo a él, todo sería perfecto. Él era perfecto.

Y así, luego de muchos preparativos, llegó el momento. La noche estaba tranquila, perturbadoramente tranquila, como ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pasó un buen rato dibujando extrañas marcas en el suelo de la sala, tantas que habíamos debido mover casi todos los muebles para que el espacio alcanzara. Unos cuantos círculos concéntricos y entre ellos, en puntos clave pequeños papeles con figuras y letras que no comprendía. Lo escalofriante es que la tinta usada había sido su misma sangre, proveniente de una herida en un dedo que yo mismo le había provocado, aunque no quería.

Una última mirada para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio y se le dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha. Me hizo entonces una seña para que me acercara, y cumplida la petición puso una mano bajo mi barbilla para asegurarse que le estuviera viendo a los ojos. La voz con la que me habló era seria, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de haber afecto en ella.

"Puede que te asustes de lo que veas, pero quédate tranquilo. Aunque no lo parezca, sé lo que hago, hm" y me guiñó un ojo, aunque luego su semblante se endureció un poco con una última aclaración. "Pase lo que pase, no te acerques, porque podría ser peligroso."

Me condujo así hasta el sillón, al que habíamos arrastrado contra la pared oeste y el fue hasta el centro del círculo. Y pese a que según él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se le notaba muy nervioso. Se quitó un par de prendas para dejarse el torso al descubierto y luego se arrodilló entre las letras de fluido vital. Pronunció unas palabras imposibles de descifrar, hizo gran cantidad de movimientos con sus manos hasta juntarlas de una específica manera. Y sucedió algo asombroso, aunque aterrador.

Fue como si la sangre en el suelo comenzara a arder y unas lenguas de fuego color rojo invadieron el cuarto, tanto que temí por unos instantes que me lastimara. Pero no, increíblemente estas pasaban de mí y de los muebles, así que sintiéndome un poquito más aliviado miré a Deidara. Las llamas lo envolvían, y aunque apretaba los dientes para no gritar era evidente que el dolor se estaba tornando insoportable. Lágrimas de sufrimiento escaparon de sus ojos al tiempo que el fuego abría tres grandes heridas en su cuerpo, una en la palma de cada mano y la más profunda de todas en el corazón. Pero pese a todo el daño, no sangraba, y a decir verdad no fue algo que durara mucho. Las flamas se apagaron, los restos de sangre en el suelo se evaporaron, y él se desplomó, jadeando extenuado.

Me le acerqué, no sin cierta cautela, y lo primero que hice fue comprobar el aspecto de esos tres cortes. Pero ya no eran parecían heridas, sino que las aberturas habían tomado la forma de bocas con todo y dientes y lengua. A simple vista era algo grotesco, más a mí poco me importaba. Sólo me interesaba asegurarme del bienestar de Deidara.

Pasados unos minutos abrió débilmente los ojos para encontrarse con mi rostro preocupado a pocos centímetros del suyo. Estiró una mano y me acarició la mejilla.

"Oye, estoy bien, no hay por qué tener miedo, hm" afirmó, yo suspiré aliviado. Luego de esto se sentó y miró encantado el nuevo aspecto de su cuerpo. Fuese lo que fuese, lo había logrado.

Procedió a incorporarse y cubrirse el pecho, me hizo señas que le siguiera y me condujo a la habitación. Allí, tomó una de sus bolsas de arcilla y ocupó su puesto de siempre en el escritorio de trabajo. Por mi parte, me tumbé en la cama a verlo como de costumbre, cosa de no romper la cábala, e intenté entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó como tantas veces una bola de materia prima, pero lo que prosiguió fue algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Verdaderamente la boca en su mano había tragado la arcilla, masticándola con gusto, después la escupió y sólo entonces mi rubio le dio forma con sus manos. Hizo un pájaro, un diminuto pájaro blanco y me invitó a que lo viera de cerca, pues la sorpresa no terminó allí. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para estar bien seguro que no estaba alucinando cuando la figura de arcilla levantó vuelo por toda la habitación.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas, hm?" me dijo, triunfal. No hacían falta palabras, la sola manera embobada en que seguía a la avecilla era una excelente traducción de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza en el momento. Pero no vayan a pensar que eso fue todo, no, la criatura se acercó un poco a mi rostro y explotó en el aire no dejándome ni un pelo en su sitio aparte de un buen susto. Deidara largó una carcajada ante mi expresión fastidiada y perpleja.

"El arte es explosión, hm" rió dándome una palmada en la espalda. Y aunque lo último no me había gustado del todo, sólo verlo así de feliz bastaba para que lo perdonara. Y es que no paraba de sorprenderme, verdaderamente su arte parecía no tener otro techo que el mismo cielo, así de maravilloso era él. Y eso que recién empezaba.

Los días siguientes a esa noche, tal y como era de esperarse, Deidara no hizo otra cosa que pulir y experimentar con su nuevo arte. Probaba distintas combinaciones, según me decía, y daba vida a animales diversos: arañas, aves, dragones, nada estaba fuera de su alcance. Le costó un poco al principio controlar el momento preciso en que las criaturas explotaban, algunas tardías y otras precoces, pero pronto se hizo un maestro en el tiempo de sus estallidos.

Por aquellos días comenzó a hablarme cada vez más seguido de la idea que se había hecho sobre el verdadero arte. Las primeras veces, pese a todo mi esfuerzo, a duras penas si retenía algún concepto. Mi ignorancia estuvo a punto de sacarle de las casillas varias veces, y siempre hacía lo mismo, mirar hacia arriba y quitarse la frustración de un suspiro. Pero claro, no se rendiría.

Fue así que una noche cálida, una de las últimas de la primavera, me llevó a una pequeña colina y los dos nos tumbamos sobre los nuevos brotes de hierba. Vimos el cielo por algunos minutos hasta que me hizo señas que aguardara y fue a buscar algo.

"Mira esto, hm" me llamó luego. Me acerqué y vi que entre sus dedos estaba sosteniendo una frágil y diminuta flor azul. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa flor con su arte? No tenía sentido. ¿Oh sí?

"Mira la belleza de este objeto, ¿verdad que es hermoso, hm?". Sin pensarlo, afirmé con la cabeza.

"También lo creo, es una obra de arte de la naturaleza. ¿Pero cómo crees que lucirá mañana?" Expresión de duda, ¿qué no seguiría igual? Pareció leer mis pensamientos.

"No, obsérvalo".

Deidara apuntó un dedo hacia una dirección y yo caminé en ella, encontrándome con la imagen de otra flor, de la misma especie, pero con los pétalos resecos y color tirando a castaño.

"¿Comprendes ahora, hm? El verdadero arte nace y muere, brillando por un momento breve. Nosotros, como artistas, no podremos jamás compararnos con la naturaleza, pero podemos imitarla de la mejor manera posible. De cierto modo, podríamos decir que las explosiones son como las flores, hm" río al final.

Lo maquiné por unos instantes, tenía sentido.

"Veo que lo lograste" murmuró complacido. "En ese caso, hay algo para ti..."

Nos sentamos juntos en el suelo y seguimos contemplando la inmensa bóveda encima de nuestras cabezas, hasta que algo rompió la tranquilidad del manto estrellado. Una multitud de hermosas palomas y mariposas de arcilla sobrevolaron nuestras cabezas en formaciones bellas y complicadas, y al explotar me regalaron luces y estelas de humo de distintos colores. Yo había visto los fuegos artificiales que la gente usualmente tira en año nuevo, pero eso no se le comparaba. Estaba fascinado, por el arte y el artista, tanto que entregado a lo que veía me recargué contra su cuerpo.

"De nada, hm" dijo el rubio con cierto aire triunfal.

A esas alturas, de seguro pensarán que teníamos todo para ser felices y darnos la vida tranquila que nos merecíamos. Pero no, gente malintencionada no faltaba en el mundo, y menos que menos iban a hacer falta en nuestra aldea. Gente idiota (me cuesta encontrar otras palabras) que no sabía apreciar la verdadera belleza del arte de Deidara.

Una noche, mientras los dos cenábamos tranquilamente, escuchamos que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Voy yo" dijo, haciendo seña que me quedara en mi sitio. Sonreí y seguí devorando el pescado en mi plato, en un principio sin darle importancia al asunto. Pero transcurrieron los minutos y él no volvía. Algo no andaba bien.

Me escurrí de la silla y me acerqué al arco de madera con gran desconfianza. Y efectivamente, allí estaba él con las tres personas que habían irrumpido como pericos por su casa. Dos de ellos, ni hablaban ni tampoco se les veía el rostro, pues se cubrían con máscaras. El que sí disertaba como dueño absoluto de la verdad era un extraño anciano con una larga y ridícula capa blanca y un sombrero piramidal. Sin comprender mucho, me acerqué cuanto pude y paré la oreja. Lo que oí no eran buenas noticias.

Resulta que, según lo que dijo el viejo, Deidara había violado una antigua ley de la aldea, y todo se relacionaba al libro que en un principio se negaron a prestarle y el ritual celebrado con sellos y sangre. Una técnica prohibida, aquella que le había permitido desarrollar su arte tan hermoso. ¿Ni siquiera eso lo compensaba? ¿Acaso ese vejete no veía el bien que podía hacerle ese arte a la aldea? La respuesta era no, y lo que era más, dijo duramente que por el crimen cometido debía pagar por su vida. ¿Se pensaba que por usar esa ropa tenía el derecho de juzgar y decidir quién vive y quién muere, como si se tratara de un dios? De ninguna manera, y él pensaba igual.

La discusión se volvió mucho más acalorada, violenta. Nadie cedía. Los enmascarados desenvainaron sus espadas, Deidara se puso en guardia y yo no soporté. No medí consecuencias y me puse entre él y los invasores, aunque ciertamente no hubiera sido mucho lo que pudiera hacer para defenderlo.

El viejo dio la orden de ataque, pero el rubio no se quedó atrás. Iban a aprender por las malas lo grandioso que era su arte, no importaba si alguno moría en el proceso. No recuerdo muchos detalles del hecho, sólo que escapamos a costa que nuestra casa volara en pedazos, literalmente.

En algún momento de esos, durante la improvisada maniobra, yo perdí la conciencia. Y para cuando desperté, me hallaba en un lugar que no conocía, bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, un pequeño oasis en medio de una basta estepa. Miré nervioso a mi alrededor, tratando de recordar qué demonios había sucedido, y lo más importante, qué había pasado con Deidara. Pero para mi alivio allí estaba él, arrodillado junto al espejo de agua con el cabello suelto y lavándose el rostro.

Sin que yo dijera nada adivinó que lo estaba observando, volteó para verme cariñosamente y me invitó a que también saciara mi sed a su lado. Era aún plena noche, y la luz de la luna lo hacía verse mucho más hermoso de lo que habitual, si es que eso es posible. Sabía que algo realmente malo había sucedido para que los dos termináramos en ese lugar paradisíaco, pero pese a eso, continuaba tranquilo y hasta alegre. Me explicó entonces cuál era nuestra situación, que habíamos escapado de la aldea con varios ninjas rastreadores persiguiéndonos, pero que a costa de un par de explosiones logró que nos perdieran la pista. Nos habíamos ido con lo puesto y unos pocos objetos que rescató, lo elemental: una olla para cocinar, una manta para las noches y varias bolsas de arcilla. Dinero, casi nada.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento la vida no volvería a ser como la conocía, y él también lo tenía claro. Pero éramos fuertes, los dos, y circunstancias como esas no podían vencernos. No habíamos hecho nada malo para terminar así, por lo que probablemente el de arriba nos daría una posibilidad de revancha.

Dormimos lo que quedaba de esa noche y a la mañana siguiente nos acercamos a un mirador de piedra a echarle una última mirada a la aldea que había sido nuestro hogar.

"Es una lástima, ¿no crees, hm?" comenzó a decir. Me giré a escucharlo atentamente.

"Esa gente no vale la pena, no han sabido apreciar lo que es el arte, hm" habló bastante molesto, y qué decir, tenía toda la razón. Al tiempo que seguía maldiciendo a los que nos habían dado la espalda, desató de su frente la banda que lo identificaba como shinobi de de su villa.

"Ellos nos despreciaron, ya no quiero tener vínculo alguno con esa aldea, hm" y diciendo esto tomó un cuchillo, de esos que llaman kunai, y rasguñó el protector metálico marcando una línea sobre el símbolo de las rocas. Con ese ritual, se bautizó a sí mismo, y por ende también a mí, como desertores, renegados. Era un poco triste, lo admito, y creó que él adivinó como me sentía porque me abrazó de una forma protectora.

"No pienses que estamos solos, sino que somos independientes, hm" me dijo. "Ya nadie puede decirnos qué hacer más que nosotros mismos. ¿Verdad?"

Otra vez, para variar, estaba en lo correcto. Nos habíamos librado de las leyes y restricciones que regían a todos los habitantes de la aldea, aún en contra de su superación personal, bien como había sucedido con Deidara.

"Debemos irnos, hm" anunció luego, comenzando la marcha hacia un destino en principio desconocido. Miré por última vez las altas murallas y seguí a mi rubio por nuestra nueva senda, pues allí ya no había más que hacer.

Cualquiera podría pensar que en ese entonces pasamos las mil peripecias por un buen tiempo hasta que poquito a poquito las cosas mejoraran. Pero no, la realidad no pudo ser más diferente.

Acercándonos a la frontera del País de la Tierra nos detuvimos en un pequeño mesón a comer algo y reponer fuerzas. El dinero con el que contábamos no era mucho, pero daba para un almuerzo decente entre que pensábamos como ganarnos el pan de allí en más. Tomamos asiento a la espera de un camarero cuando sin previo aviso un hombre se nos acercó y unió a la mesa, ávido de conversar. Era un sujeto de traje aunque a decir verdad, refinamiento un tanto dudoso, pero estaba al parecer muy interesado en el arte de Deidara.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que volaban las noticias, pues hacía pocos días que habíamos abandonado la villa y ya todos hablaban de un supuesto bombardero loco. Ese tipo, que según nos explicó tenía un ideal de gobierno que no era muy bienvenido por los ancianos en su tierra, ofreció darnos lo que quisiéramos si es que él lo ayudaba con su arte. Hasta nos invitó lo que para nosotros era un auténtico banquete, por lo que le mi rubio terminó aceptando.

Fue así que trabajamos para esa persona, y luego para muchas otras. Nos volvimos mercenarios. Y con cada encargo bien realizado, sea volar diversos edificios, barcos, o lo que fuera, recibíamos una generosa paga que nos permitía vivir como siempre habíamos querido. Ya no nos preocupaban los gastos, viajamos y conocimos distintos países y en todos ellos siempre encontrábamos a alguien que supiera apreciar el verdadero arte de Deidara.

En aquel entonces, puedo decir que pasamos juntos los ratos muy divertidos. La vida en una villa, como perro encadenado, definitivamente no era para él, esa nueva libertad le sentaba mejor y lo percibí mucho mas conforme consigo mismo, realizado como artista. Y sí él era feliz, yo también lo era, ni hablar. Tanto me endulzaba su risa que ni extrañaba la calidez del que alguna vez llamé hogar. Porque de todas las piezas que componen a uno, siempre la más importante es la que va dentro, la gente, la familia. Y sin ser propiamente tal, él era mucho más que eso, ya lo dije, mi vida, mi todo. Por lo que estando a su lado todo el mundo era mi hogar, él y yo así lo hacíamos.

Pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, una vez más ocurrió algo que nos sacudió en nuestra alegría y puso además la existencia patas arriba.

Hacía pocos días, Deidara había concretado la que dijo fue su mejor obra en bastante tiempo: una gran explosión que dañó severamente la estructura de la torre del kage en nuestra aldea natal. Y como bien de era de esperarse, un gran trabajo significó una gran paga, aparte de cierta satisfacción personal por vengarse del viejo decrépito que nos había despreciado. Tanto así que nos merecíamos un buen festejo.

Esa vez, para variar un poco a la rutina, nos hicimos de variados manjares pero optamos por comerlos sobre un mantel bajo la sombra de un árbol, para disfrutar juntos y lejos de miradas curiosas. Parecía que esa mañana nada podía salir mal, mas no, el destino nos había preparado una prueba de tantas que nos tocó superar.

Sucedió que mientras comíamos y comentábamos sobre el último gran golpe, él se paralizó de pronto como golpeado por electricidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero antes que pudiera peguntar, se incorporó con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

"Tenemos compañía" anunció seriamente. "Siento sus presencias, son tres, y muy fuertes, hm" agregó al informe. Lo miré confiado, después de todo, fueran quienes fueran seguro él podría contra ellos. Y yo lo ayudaría.

Fue así que subí al árbol que nos daba sombra y agucé la vista, notando las tres figuras sombrías que avanzaban hacia nosotros. Observamos expectantes, sin intenciones de huir pero tampoco de hacer el primer movimiento, hasta que los tres sujetos se plantaron ante Deidara. Pero no era él solo, si había que pelear, yo también quería. Me deslicé por la rama y al aterrizar dejé escapar un bufido evidente.

En un principio y por agónicos segundos, nadie se movió. Sólo seguimos allí, queriendo asesinarnos únicamente con los ojos como armas (claro que aún no sabía que eso es en verdad posible, cosa que aprendí ese día). Como nada parecía pasar, me concentré en registrar las más sobresalientes características de las tres personas, cosa difícil porque usaban túnicas con cuellos altos que les cubrían las bocas y sombreros de paja que disimulaban sus facciones.

Todo hasta que, finalmente, uno de los tres se adelantó dos pasos y descubrió su cabeza, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos negros, muertos en apariencia como un tronco tras su incendio y distintivas cicatrices, surcos, tal vez el resultado de días enteros de llanto, nunca lo llegué a saber. Lo que sí estaba para mí más que claro es que venían a por Deidara.

-¿Qué es lo que desean hm?- inquirió él. El joven misterioso contestó sin cambiar la expresión.

-Venimos a hacerte una propuesta que seguro no podrás rechazar

Nos miramos, ¿qué tanto podrían querer? Tal vez, a lo mejor, un trabajo aún mejor pago que nuestro último ataque. O en el peor de los casos eran de esos que cazaban criminales internacionales. Y la respuesta fue que ninguna de las dos.

-¿Conoces de los biju?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, hoy por hoy todos saben de ellos, hm- respondió mi rubio.

-Entonces, adivino que también has oído sobre Akatsuki-

Volvimos a cruzar miradas. ¿El qué? Hasta la fecha nadie de nosotros le había escuchado nombrar. Leyendo nuestra respuesta, los otros dos carraspearon, aunque el único sin sombrero no se inmutó.

-Esperaba ahorrarme las explicaciones, pero veo que no me queda otra- suspiró luego, procediendo a introducirnos sobre aquella extraña organización. Por lo que entendí en un principio, que no fue mucho, se trataba de un conjunto de criminales internacionales de los más buscados que tenían como objetivo último el dominio del mundo, (ellos y cuantos más...), y que como un medio para conseguirlo iban a por los biju.

-Muy interesante. Ahora, ¿qué quieren, hm?

-A ti- fue la simple respuesta que ese enigmático joven atinó a decir. Arqueó una ceja, pues no terminaba de entender.

"Nuestro líder sabe de lo que eres capaz, tus habilidades son ciertamente únicas, por lo que las queremos de nuestro lado" y terminado el discurso, Deidara simplemente se echó a reír.

-¡Están locos, hm! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-No hagas que deba obligarte- lo amenazó levemente. Paró su risa y lo vio desafiante.

-Inténtalo, y verás como te va, hm

-Aceptado- dijo, para sorpresa de todos. "Si puedes derrotarme, te dejaremos en paz. Si pierdes, te unirás a Akatsuki"

No lo dudó ni un instante antes de aceptar con una sonrisa confiada. Yo, por mi parte, lo miré ciertamente preocupado. Entre que los otros dos despejaban el campo, se giró una vez a verme e intentó tranquilizarme.

"No tomará demasiado tiempo, confía en mí, hm" me dijo. Correspondí sonriendo, pero nada podía quitarme de la mente la sensación que las cosas no saldrían exactamente como él se lo pensaba.

Esa pelea, si algo fue, fue breve y desigual. Tan desigual que en un principio ni yo mismo la creía. Recuerdo que de un instante al otro aquellos ojos negros y muertos en apariencia se volvieron rojos y llenos de energía. Me sentí de pronto, sumamente intimidado por esa mirada y extraños escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo, si sólo me estaba viendo? Y ni siquiera era conmigo, pues sus orbes rojas estaban fijas en Deidara, que estaba peor que yo.

"¡No lo mires a los ojos!" alcanzó a gritar, y en su tono se vislumbraba la única intención de ese comentario: protegerme. Y no podría ayudarlo si, fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, también me afectaba. Cerré los ojos y me los cubrí además, siendo mis oídos el único nexo con lo que sucedía con mi rubio. Pocos segundos después oí un ruido, como si algo se precipitase al suelo. En ese momento ya nada me importaba, simplemente corrí hacia donde yacía el dueño de mi alma e intenté por todos los medios que reaccionara.

Pero nada, allí estaba él con los ojos cerrados sí, pero le temblaban visiblemente los párpados y en todo el resto del cuerpo también tenía pequeños espasmos. Parecía como, si estando dormido, fuera víctima de alguna pesadilla horrible. Y resultó que así era, después de todo.

Finalizado ese breve intercambio, ya había un incuestionable ganador. El extraño muchacho, con los ojos otra vez negros, se acercó para reclamar su presa. Sin poder hacer realmente algo, lo vi con una auténtica cara de odio. Él lo notó, sin dudas, porque antes de ponerse al hombro el cuerpo inconsciente se detuvo a verme. Bien que, si quería, pudo haberme matado en el acto, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Supe luego que esa imagen, la de un ser en apariencia insignificante tratando de defender algo aún sin tener los medios, le había recordado cierto episodio trágico de su pasado.

"Tú viste perfectamente como fueron las cosas. Yo no quería llegar a esto, pero él me obligó"

Cuando apoyó apenas una mano sobre Deidara, un gruñido audible escapó de mi boca. Hasta donde sabía, nadie más que yo tenía ese permiso.

"Si hubiera querido matarlo, ya lo habría hecho, pero como ya dije, nos interesan nos habilidades. Aparte, él estuvo de acuerdo con el trato" agregó.

Miré a un lado y de mis labios salió un suspiro. Por más que me doliera, en lo último tenía razón. Y él, aunque a regañadientes, sabía cumpliría su palabra. Entre que seguía resoplando noté como los tres sujetos comenzaban a alejarse. Sabía que eran en extremo peligrosos, pero no iba a dejar que esa estúpida apuesta nos separara. Volví a resoplar y me resigné a seguirlos, aunque en ese momento no sabía qué esperar.

Si bien con Deidara estaba acostumbrado a viajar, seguir a aquellos tres fue, físicamente hablando, de las pruebas más difíciles que afronté en mi vida. No me molesté en ser sigiloso para hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya estaban, no, en todo momento tuvieron claro que estaba tras sus huellas a apenas unos metros. Aunque no les representaba ninguna amenaza.

Anduvieron sin prisa ni pausa por días enteros, caminando a un ritmo normal para ellos, pero que estaba acabando con mis fuerzas. A duras penas si paraban a beber agua, no dándome margen para encontrar algo que comer y poder continuar siguiéndolos. Todo eso, claro, con mi rubio aún desmayado. Pero aquello no podía ser así eternamente, y, en efecto, recuperó el sentido en el momento más oportuno, cuando mi cuerpo no pudo más y fui yo el desplomado en un claro del bosque.

Adivino, (nunca me contó los detalles del hecho) que algo les habría dicho en el acto con tan agradable imagen al apenas despertar. Sólo sé que abrí los ojos algunas horas después, al salpicarme el rostro con agua de un pequeño lago y me ofreció una fruta. Las odiaba, hasta hoy las odio, pero en el momento no daba para ponerse exquisito pues si no contaba mal hacían ya tres días que no comía.

Resuelto el tema, nos dispusimos a retomar la marcha junto a los tres sujetos, pero fueron ellos entonces los que tenían algo por agregar. Y le hicieron entrega de una túnica idéntica a la que ellos usaban, negra con detalles de nubes rojas, y también el típico sombrero que servía para ocultar el rostro.

"Ya que te unirás a nosotros, es mejor que empieces a ponerte en sintonía" bromeó uno de ellos. Deidara suspiró resignado y procedió a colocársela por encima de las ropas que ya traía. Luego me miró como esperando por mi opinión. Y la verdad, verdad, aunque en un principio era "chocante", no le sentaba para nada mal.

Continuamos entonces la marcha, si bien mi artista los hizo parar en reiteradas ocasiones, fuese para echar algún bocado a las tripas y descansar al menos unas pocas horas. Yo caminé a la par del grupo durante casi todo el trayecto, aunque hubo unas pocas veces en que me dejé reposar en sus hombros. Y si nos tendíamos de noche, cuando la temperatura bajaba peligrosamente, me arropaba en los repliegues de la nueva prenda.

Una cosa cierta es que durante ese viaje en un momento dado perdí por completo la noción de dónde estaba. Recordaba vagamente algunos paisajes por haberlos visto antes en la vida de mercenario, pero de detalles, nada. Y llegamos por fin a una gran cueva en medio de un bosque, que luego supe quedaba casi a mitad de camino entre Sunagakure y Konohagakure, en el País del Río. Allí los tres sujetos dieron a entender que habíamos llegado.

Mientras la puerta era abierta, los dos nos miramos y nos leímos mutuamente: ninguno deseaba entrar pero estábamos resignados.

"Adelante" indicó el mismo chico que nos había metido de entrada en todo el embrollo. Cuando Deidara lo cruzó, estaba claro el profundo resentimiento, odio, hacia esos ojos asesinos que nos habían llevado hasta allí. Tenía miedo, lo admito, una vez más me enfrentaba a cosas que no conocía, con la única certeza que los tipos ahí adentro bien que si querían podían matarme con solo verme fijo. Tragué saliva, pensando mientras me adentraba que quizá era mucho más de lo que alguien como yo podía abarcar.

Recuerdo que, de buenas a primeras, nadie en Akatsuki pareció inmutarse por mi presencia. Y tampoco era que tenía mucha prisa por que me notaran, no después de lo que vi eran capaces.

Lo primero que hicieron con Deidara fue presentarlo ante el que se decía líder, y este le hizo entrega de un anillo, con la orden clara de no perderlo por nada del mundo. Con los demás miembros, no hizo demasiadas ceremonias sino dignarse a hablar lo justo y necesario.

La base en sí era una gran cueva, pero que contaba además con un sistema de galerías con corredores y cuartuchos destinados a distintas cosas. Muebles, si había, los mínimos, sólo algunas antorchas para alumbrar el lugar, pero tampoco demasiado grandes para no agotar el oxígeno y sofocarnos.

A él lo destinaron a la más alejada de las "habitaciones", y una vez hecha la asignación fuimos a comprobar el estado: una cama, un escritorio y mesita de noche, y lo más importante, sin goteras. Suspiró, no era ni por asomo lo que alguna vez había soñado, pero con el tiempo los dos llegaríamos a acostumbrarnos. Pero por lo pronto, me dijo, tenía algo importante que hacer. Rebuscó algunos papeles y comenzó a trabajar en el diseño de una cosa que me explicó iba a ser clave en su venganza. Para el día en que esa comadreja pagara por habernos hecho terminar allí.

Pasó el primer día sin ningún hecho a destacar, sólo que demostraron ser algo austeros en cuanto a la comida, cantidad y calidad. Entrada la noche, mientras Deidara seguía ensimismado en su proyecto me salí de la habitación para hacer algo más de reconocimiento. Un gran error.

Sentí de pronto como algo me tomaba fuertemente por el cuello y me levantaba en al aire, Obviamente, el primer instinto fue gritar y mi voz grave hizo estremecer toda la cueva al tiempo que eso, que sonaba como a madera, comenzó a estrujarme para que me callara.

"Serías una interesante adición a mi colección" me susurraron al oído, de un modo que hizo que toda la piel se me crispara en el acto. No habría aguantado mucho si continuaba comprimiéndome más con cada exhalación, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado.

"¡Déjalo!" y escuché de pronto la voz de mi rubio, luego fui soltado y quedé seguro en sus brazos. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y mis ojos turbios de niebla no alcanzaron a distinguir en detalle los hechos. Lo que sí, ese episodio no pasó para nada desapercibido pues a los pocos instantes estaba casi todo Akatsuki rodeando confundidos a Deidara y mi atacante, al que se refirieron como Sasori. Unos decían una cosa, los demás otra y los gritos se superponían sin que nadie lograra entenderse.

Hasta que, con voz firme, el líder hizo que en el acto todos callaran. Se acercó a nosotros seguido de cerca por una joven muy hermosa, que con diligencia y diplomacia aplacaron el borbollón y lograron que cada cual se retirara en paz a sus respectivos aposentos.

-Deidara-san, espere un poco- dijo la mujer. Su tono era por lo pronto bastante respetuoso. Él se volteó y aguardó por lo que fuera tenía que decirle.

-¿Sí, hm?

-Sería mejor si lo conversáramos en su habitación y sin más testigos. Creo que ya ha habido demasiados disturbios por una noche...

Mientras me recuperaba tendido en la cama, los dos hablaron tranquilamente. Yo, dentro de lo que podía, paraba la oreja e intentaba entender.

Resultó que desde un principio, tanto el líder como ella y los demás habían notado mi presencia merodeando por la base, y si no habían dicho o hecho algo, era porque al momento bien no tenían resuelto qué hacer. Pero eso ya estaba, y por lo que dijo Konan (que así se llamaba ella), él líder admitió que podía serles útil para mantener la cueva sin plagas o algo por el estilo. Pero que su decisión estaba sujeta a nuestro comportamiento...

Algo más de tres años de vida los pasé en Akatsuki, y eso ya es mucho decir. En un principio, pensé ciertamente que aún con Deidara a mi lado, no iba a aguantar ni un mes en ese régimen, pero por suerte me equivocaba.

Al principio le seguí a donde quiera iba, mucho más que su sombra, temiendo tanto por su seguridad como por la mía. Sólo de noche, y no en todas luego que una cola de escorpión casi me estrangula, me animaba a recorrer la base para cumplir la labor encomendada.

Pero, como estaba visto, un día pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El líder le asignó una misión a mi rubio, lo cual significaba que estaría fuera al menos un par de días. Días en que estaría a merced de cualquier cosa que aquella banda de peligrosos criminales se les antojara hacerme. El reto impuesto a él no había sido demasiado difícil, saquear una caravana comerciante que supuestamente estaría pasando en un camino al norte, cargado de reliquias exóticas. Todo fuera porque, según el líder, una parte de su plan maestro consistía primero en acumular gran cantidad de dinero. Y por considerarlo sencillo, lo habían designado a él solo, como una manera de poner a prueba esas habilidades tan especiales que hicieron que en un principio Akatsuki lo tuviera en su mira.

Estaba clarísimo que yo no podría acompañarlo, además de ser en cierta medida peligroso, ya el líder había dejado en claro que la decisión de mantenerme con vida estaba sujeta al comportamiento. En pocas y sencillas, el horno no estaba para bollos.

Deidara partió a la brevedad y no regresó sino al cabo de tres días, días que se me hicieron infinitamente interminables. Antes, cuando aún vivíamos en la aldea, solía irse de vez en cuando, y a veces por más tiempo, pero esto era diferente. Aunque siempre me entristecía no verlo y lo extrañaba con todo mi ser, allí podía encontrar algún entretenimiento pasajero husmeando entre las figuras de arcilla o incluso dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de Iwagakure, algo inadmisible en aquella situación.

Claro, nada me impedía de intentar comportarme normalmente y seguir cumpliendo mis labores, ¿pero quién podría actuar como siempre estando a solas con tanto maniático junto? Yo definitivamente no, por lo que esas veces optaba por recluirme en la habitación, caminando entre las cuatro paredes como fiera enjaulada, tratando de mantener la cabeza clara y convencerme a mí mismo que nada malo iba a suceder.

Al igual que antes, si en algún momento salía, era de noche entradas las horas del desvelo, donde suponía era improbable cruzarme con alguien. Allí rebuscaba algún resto de la cena, a veces sin demasiada suerte, pero tampoco me quedaba demasiado tiempo fuera, por si acaso, y al mínimo rumor de pasos acercándose embalaba como flecha de vuelta a la habitación.

Y tampoco es que dentro de ella estuviera seguro, para nada. De día observaba temblando como se veían las sombras cruzar por delante de la puerta, preguntándome si finalmente alguien se decidiría a entrar a ultimarme, por lo que fuera. Y es que motivos a algunos no les faltaban, fuera que un adicto a la taxidermia quisiera convertirme en "pieza de arte" o que cierto fanático religioso me escogiera como el sacrificio del día.

Para cuando Deidara regresó de su primera misión, exitosa por cierto, yo seguía en mi encierro silencioso, y de escuchar la puerta abrirse sin saber que era él poco faltó para reventarme la cabeza contra el techo de la cueva, del susto. Sólo esa acción bastó para que entendiera de inmediato cómo me había sentido, y prometió buscar alternativas para que no volviera a ocurrir.

En efecto, muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de entonces. Él siguió yéndose de misión de vez en cuando, pero nunca más lo hizo sólo. El líder profesaba sobre el trabajo en equipo, por lo que los miembros de Akatsuki, salvo una excepción, siempre actuaban en pareja. Supimos por fin cual había sido el verdadero motivo que buscaran a mi rubio, para rearmar un equipo que se había disuelto hacía tiempo por la huída de uno de ellos, un tal Orochimaru. Así fue como Sasori, el marionetista, se convirtió en el maestro y nuevo compañero de Deidara.

La relación entre esos dos se basaba en un gran respeto mutuo como artistas que eran ambos, si bien era cierto que veían las cosas desde ángulos opuestos. Su compañerismo fue productivo en cuanto a mejorar las técnicas ninjas, aunque admito que más de una vez sentí celos de la influencia que el titiritero perfeccionista tenía sobre él. Pero estaba claro a quién de los dos prefería, tanto que cuando volvió con su indecente propuesta de convertirme en una marioneta para que pudiera acompañarle siempre, la rechazó sin dudarlo. Claro que a eso agregó que si algún día ponía un dedo sobre mí sus casi trescientas piezas de colección iban a explotar en pedazos junto con su dueño, literalmente.

También, poco tiempo después, culminó por fin con el proyecto que le había estado sacando el sueño desde que llegamos, la construcción de un nuevo artefacto de combate.

"¿Qué me dices, hm?" preguntó esa vez, moviendo a un lado la silla donde estaba para que pudiera contemplarlo, una especie de visor que semejaba a una mira de esas que usan los francotiradores. Una palabra para describirlo, extravagante. Me acerqué al escritorio para verlo mejor e ingenuamente lo acerqué a mi rostro. Obviamente que no estaba pensado para ojos como los míos, y me lo quité con cierto enrojecimiento.

"Tonto" dijo simplemente, apoyando una mano en mis hombros, ampliando la caricia a mi espalda. Luego procedió a colocárselo él mismo, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Y, hm?"

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, no lucía mal pero si extraño, sumándose a la ya excéntrica ropa y al esmalte de uñas oscuro que había agregado a su apariencia. Pero si vamos al caso, nada de eso me importaba. Seguía siendo él, después de todo, y los sentimientos mutuos no habían cambiado. Asentí con una sonrisa al tiempo que se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama y me hacía señas que fuera a su lado, así, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me explicó entonces el motivo de tal poco corriente artilugio, que aunque tenía dos usos posibles, sólo uno fue el desencadenante para su construcción, la venganza. Revancha contra el ninja de Konoha que lo había humillado y que ahora se encontraba bajo nuestro mismo techo. Con la ayuda de ese visor podría ser capaz de contrarrestar sus técnicas oculares e ilusorias, cosa de nunca más sufrir sus efectos, y de yapa funcionaba como una mira ordinaria permitiendo calcular mejor el destino de sus bombas a larga distancia.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el líder le asignó una misión al recién formado equipo, lo cual parecía significar de primeras entre tres días y una semana de encierro oscuro. Pero no, apenas se habían ido ellos y empezado el habitual paseo en círculos que duraría hasta la madrugada, alguien abrió la puerta ruidosamente. Como reflejo me sumergí bajo los muelles de la cama sin querer mirar, pero como pasaban los minutos y seguía vivo, me animé a indagar. Era Konan.

Sonará extraño, pero algo en mí me indicaba que no corría peligro. Todos los otros miembros de Akatsuki irradiaban un aura de temor y respeto a su paso, tanto que distorsionaba el aire, tanto que cualquier ser vivo, hasta las cucarachas de la cueva, corrían a ocultarse si bien sentían esa presencia acercarse. Pero ella era diferente a todos, aunque algunos crean que sólo era una impresión por el hecho de estar todo el tiempo rodeada de puros hombres. Algunos allí dentro la definían como un ángel, y dejando en claro que yo sólo tengo uno, Deidara, ella fue lo más cercano a un aliento protector, reconfortándome cuando por voluntad del líder él no estaba.

Así, poco a poco, nos terminamos de adaptar al nuevo modo de vida, y puedo decir que los años que pasamos en Akatsuki fueron ciertamente los más felices que recuerdo. Porque fue la primera vez que mi rubio y yo tuvimos algo parecido a una familia que respalde y responda (aunque tratándose de criminales clase S, parecido no es igual).

Cada cierto tiempo cambiábamos el escondite, alternando entre varios en distintos países, pero en cada uno el aura siempre era la misma. No importaba donde estuviéramos, siempre Kakuzu aprovechaba distracciones para robar figuras de arcilla y mandarse de incógnito a hacer fortuna con ellas en ferias de artesanías. (Y vaya que las obras de Deidara cotizaban). Siempre Kisame ponía el grito en el cielo los días que se les daba por cocinar platillos a base de pescado. Siempre que alguno cumplía años montábamos un biombo y obligábamos al maestro Sasori a que nos diera un espectáculo de títeres (obras algo sangrientas y otras subidas de tono, por cierto) y después Kakuzu comentaba que la organización podía ganar mucho si accedía a trabajar como animador de fiestas infantiles. Siempre luego de las comidas, el líder mandaba a otro que no fuera Konan a lavar los platos. Siempre que Zetsu convencía a Itachi para jugar al ajedrez, sus dos ¿partes? peleaban por si jugaban con las blancas o las negras; y Hidan argumentaba por qué a su entender el perdedor debería ser ofrecido en sacrificio a Jashin y cosas por el estilo. Siempre, siempre era lo mismo, para bien.

Pero tratándose de una organización compuesta por los más peligrosos criminales de su época, era obvio que no íbamos a quedarnos eternamente en las sombras. Así, un día que en un principio en nada pareció diferenciarse de los demás el líder nos citó a todos y dijo era hora de comenzar a moverse. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: llegarían tiempos en que cada instante que pasáramos juntos debía aprovecharse al máximo, pues vendrían las misiones más largas y difíciles y los largos períodos de separación. A eso último, aún viviéndolo varias veces, fue algo a lo que en la vida logré acostumbrarme.

Deidara y Sasori partieron a Sunagakure en busca del biju de una cola, Ichibi, no sin antes que mi rubio prometiera ávidamente que volvería para pasarse noches enteras sólo dedicado a contarme de sus logros y nuevas aventuras. Mientras lo veía irse, sentado en una roca a un lado de la entrada a la cueva, no pude evitar suspirar, mitad nostalgia, mitad incertidumbre.

"Deidara-kun es muy fuerte, y Sasori-san está con él, confía en ellos" escuché decir a mis espaldas. Volteé, y no me sorprendió ver que era mi amiga la que me daba esas palabras de aliento. Para variar, ella tenía razón. Había visto como las habilidades de mi rubio mejoraban diariamente, y siempre repetía que su maestro era a su vez mucho más poderoso que él. No obstante, aún reconociendo que no se trataba de dos tontos indefensos, siempre una parte de mi corazón latía apretujada, velando por su bienestar.

Pasaron diez agónicos días hasta que volví a verlo después que se fuera a su misión. Yendo al caso, aquella fue exitosa en que lograron capturar y sellar al Ichibi, pero el costo fue a mi gusto, desmedido.

Me encontraba en la habitación, dormitando en la cama cuando Konan dio un portazo gritándome alegremente que por fin él había vuelto, escoltado por Zetsu y otro chico al que no conocía. Como un resorte me levanté del sitio y embalé hacia la entrada de la cueva, directo a colgarme del cuello de mi rubio. Estaba tan contento de tenerlo de regreso que no reparé en dos detalles importantes. El primero, sus brazos, ambos arrancados, seguramente por enfrentar a un oponente temible. El segundo y más espeluznante, el maestro Sasori no estaba con los recién llegados.

Fue la voz del líder la que me hizo romper el contacto y regresar a la realidad, cuando comenzó a lamentarse por la triste pérdida del marionetista, y recalcando que por poco no habían sido los dos. Dicho así, el sacrificar únicamente los brazos aún conservando el anillo era un precio relativamente bajo, para lo que pudo haber sido.

Pero pese al ambiente de tristeza general, Deidara cumplió lo prometido a la noche, dedicando largas horas a contarme como se habían desarrollado los hechos en aquella desigual aventura con emociones encontradas. Lo escuché con toda la atención que pude, si bien para él fue obvio que por momentos estaba como ausente. Y es que mi cabeza no parecía acostumbrarse a la idea, no sólo que habíamos perdido a alguien por quien sentíamos un especial afecto, sino que poco faltó para que me fuera arrebatado lo más valioso que poseía. Que esa era la causa tampoco era ningún misterio para el rubio, tanto que entendiendo como me sentía se reclinó en la cama y me acomodó sobre su pecho.

No pude contenerme entonces y de mí comenzaron a escapar pequeños sollozos, bajos, apenas audibles, pero que fueron suficiente para dar a entender el miedo que repentinamente me había invadido. Inseguridad, eso era, sentía que no estábamos seguros allí dentro, que esa vez le había tocado a Sasori pero que nada indicaba que no sería él mismo el próximo en morir por la causa.

Sentí su mano cálida (pues el avaro las había regresado a su sitio) recorriendo toda mi espalda, deteniéndose a juguetear con los pelos en mi nuca. Volví a prenderme de su cuello y él simplemente se dejó hacer, y de la cercanía pude notar como, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo, estaba en el fondo tan afligido como yo. Pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera, no quería dejarse ver cuan frágil y humano era, probablemente bastante más que muchos de sus compañeros. Y por mí, que se quedara tranquilo, que nadie más en esa cueva lo sabría.

Comenzó a hacer frío, nos cubrimos con las cobijas y nos dispusimos a dormir, con los rostros frente a frente en la almohada tal que nuestros alientos se mezclaban al exhalar. Antes de entregarme al sueño, me quedé varios minutos simplemente viéndole, tratando de maquinar cómo podía ser posible, como ese demonio bombardero implacable y poderoso era en realidad el más dulce de los ángeles que El de Arriba nos regalara. Y lo que era más, como él mismo, ese rubio artista joven, bello, gracioso, perfectamente capaz de poner a sus pies a la persona que quisiera, me hubiera escogido para estar a su lado. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tenía?

Volviendo a la realidad, noté para mi rubor que no estaba dormido después de todo, sino que me veía atento con sus ojos preciosos. La luz de la desgastada vela en la mesita de noche les brindaba un aura extraña, de algún modo aplacaba el brillo y los hacía verse infinitamente profundos. Quizá más profundos que lo que me creí digno en el momento, pues me giré para escapar un poco de su magnetismo.

"¿Qué sucede, hm?" preguntó con una risilla, que bien habrá sonado burlona pero era más por sorpresa. No respondí, solo quise que mi cuello girara bastante más, si eso era posible.

Deidara me tomó del mentón para forzarme a que lo mirara, y siguió sonriéndose.

"No me digas que a estas alturas te da pena, hm"

El temblor en mis labios confirmó lo que sospechaba, por soberanamente idiota que pareciera. Llevábamos años de íntima armonía, ¿daba para semejante temor? ¡Claro que no! Se me cruzaron por la mente distintas opciones para seguir a continuación, pero fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Acercó más su rostro y colocó un beso en mi frente, tibio, casto, sin otra oscura intención que no fuera recordarme cuanto era para el artista.

"Sé que pocas veces te lo digo, hm, pero yo… te quiero mucho" dijo bajito, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Las palabras taladraron a la par mi cabeza y corazón, pasando de estar de piedra a que una sonrisa tomara mis labios. Me recosté a su lado sintiendo una gran paz dentro de mí y de dormí, aún triste por perder al maestro, pero muy feliz de tener a mi rubio conmigo.

La muerte de Sasori no sólo golpeó Akatsuki en lo anímico, sino que abrió un nuevo problema en la organización, y un problema que en particular nos afectaba: Deidara ya no tenía compañero.

Imaginamos que quizá, tras una larga y exhaustiva investigación sería mandado a reclutar un nuevo y peligroso criminal que anduviera allí afuera sin cauce definido, como fue nuestro caso. Claro que, sólo por tratarse ahora de nosotros, era más que obvio que los sucesos no iban a darse en su curso natural, pero jamás pensamos en una elección como aquella. Cuando nos enteramos que el inverosímil de Tobi era el nuevo socio, poco menos y la quijada nos llega al piso, mitad sorpresa, mitad espanto.

Aquella persona era, en un principio, muy difícil de clasificar. Actuaba como un niño de tres años, era escandaloso y efusivo, torpe para hablar y molesto para pasar el rato. Adulaba obsesivamente a Deidara como su nuevo senpai, lo seguía peor que una sombra y no había explosión que lo hiciera desistir en su misión diaria de acosarle. ¿Cómo el líder pudo ponerle el ojo a alguien que se saliera tanto de los nunca dichos pero siempre presentes estándares, al punto de distorsionar toda nuestra ya de por sí complicada vida? No cuadraba, definitivamente algo raro había.

Conmigo era igual que con todos los demás, y al igual que el resto del grupo me rehusaba a entrar en su juego. Creo firmemente, pero no aseguro, que adivinó mis sospechas sobre su verdadero propósito porque sus provocaciones hacia mí comenzaron a bajar notoriamente de frecuencia, hasta ser prácticamente inexistentes. No me agradaba, y supongo yo a él tampoco, tanto que nos moríamos mutuamente de celos cada vez que alguno lograba, aunque sea por momentos breves, la exclusividad en la atención de Deidara.

Era cierto que antes Sasori despertaba cierta rivalidad en mí, pero esto era por completo diferente, porque en los años de vivir juntos nunca sentí que el artista de lo eterno representara un verdadero peligro para mi rubio, no, al contrario, como su maestro era hasta de cierto modo un ala protectora.

Pero Tobi no era Sasori y de sus planes no me fiaba. Cuando les tocó irse de misión, a la cacería del biju de tres colas, me sentí incluso más inseguro que en el viaje a Sunagakure. Los vi partir en mi lugar de siempre, pero aún cuando las siluetas ya no eran distinguibles continuaba allí, como una estatua adornando la entrada. Pero a diferencia de una escultura, algo vivo latía fervientemente en mí, un impulso por salir corriendo a proteger aquello que quería y que veía amenazado. Mis ojos volvieron de su neblina a la realidad, estaba a punto de marcharme tras ellos cuando, para variar, la misma mano amiga de siempre se tendió para evitar que hiciera una locura.

Cuándo y como había aprendido Konan a entenderme tan bien era un completo misterio, pero en el fondo agradecí que así fuera.

"¿Es Tobi, verdad? No te agrada que esté con Deidara-san" y la segunda parte no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. De veras que esa mujer asustaba con su inteligencia, la cual no solía demostrar mucho porque en las reuniones rara vez si hablaba. Bajé la cabeza dándole la razón y esperé su tranquilizador "no te preocupes" durante los instantes siguientes. Pero este no llegaba.

Ella seguía allí, a mi lado, pero sus ojos no estaban posados en mí sino en el inmenso cielo que se erguía sobre nosotros, donde a lo lejos unas nubes anunciaban lluvia. Su delicada expresión dejaba entrever que en aquel momento nada más quería que perderse en esa eternidad, como una forma de alejarse, aunque fuera por poco, de los problemas que allí nos acosaban. Y todo parecía venir por lo mismo.

Entonces entendí, ella sabía de Tobi, quizá mucho más de lo que era sano. Y también, por sus motivos, probablemente estaba en condiciones de hacer lo mismo que yo: nada. Me destrozaba además la inocencia de mi rubio para con el enmascarado, pues en los últimos momentos había terminado por corresponder una muy pequeña parte de ese afecto, que en aquel tiempo supe falso, y tomarse en serio su rol de maestro. Desconocía por completo con qué estaba tratando, y siendo cegado por el disfraz de tonto dudo que alguna vez lo llegase a conocer.

"Tú y yo somos parecidos" comenzó a murmurar ella, mirándome amistosamente. "Los dos nos entregamos de forma incondicional a una persona, y aunque tal vez parezca que no podemos hacer nada por protegerlos, siempre estamos ahí. Quizá tú, al igual que yo, has sentido a veces que Deidara-kun no te necesita porque no podrías ayudarlo en sus misiones, que sólo le estorbas, pero nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad. Tú eres la tierra firme que le ha sostenido a cada paso, vales mucho más que lo que crees, amigo..."

Terminó de decir eso, sonrió y volvió a dejarme solo y pensando, tratando de encontrarle significado a sus palabras y agradeciéndole por estar. Y también, preguntándome quién sería aquel santo de su devoción.

Y si bien Deidara regresó, por suerte sin heridas, las cosas entraron a complicarse.

Un atardecer que el líder nos citó para una reunión, no escapó a la vista la ausencia de dos integrantes.

-¿Qué les paso a los hermanos zombis?- inquirió Kisame. Entre los demás que escuchaban se instauró un expectante silencio.

-Los dos murieron a manos de unos ninjas de Konoha- informó tajantemente.

Al escuchar eso, todos (menos el severo del Uchiha) en mayor o menor medida se notaron afectados, pues confirmaba el temor que se había instaurado silenciosamente entre los restantes a partir de la primera pérdida. No había ya dudas que un grupo de sujetos muy poderosos estaban tras nuestra pista, y que un paso en falso podía significar terminar del otro lado, tal y como terminaron aquellos tres.

Y si bien podría parecer algo desubicado, que no nos afectara directamente, se nos informó además de la muerte del antiguo compañero de Sasori: Orochimaru.

Ni bien fue dicho eso noté una reacción desmedida en la persona que más ocultaba sus emociones de entre todos los presentes. Itachi tosió roncamente y procedió a arreglarse el flequillo con la mano, cubriendo el ligero temblor que se había apoderado de sus ojos fríos. Así no dijera nada, y no lo hizo, estaba claro que lo carcomían las dudas y la curiosidad.

-¿Quién fue, hm?- preguntó finalmente mi rubio. El otro volvió a su postura estoica, aliviado de seguro de no haber tenido que inquirirlo él mismo.

-Fue Sasuke Uchiha- contestó el líder. Lo vi suspirar largamente e intenté recordar las cosas que me había dicho Deidara sobre él para armar en mi cabeza el puzzle mental. Y concluí que el presunto asesino debía ser su hermano, aquel que andaba perdido por el mundo clamando por venganza.

El líder dio por finalizado el encuentro y junto con mi amiga se retiraron a descansar a sus aposentos. Y antes que Tobi se le colgara del brazo y arruinara la oportunidad, en el pasillo de las habitaciones mi rubio se interpuso en el camino de Itachi. Lo miró de forma desafiante con sus ojos azules, pero ni aún así logró arrancarle la primera palabra.

-Ese tal Sasuke, ¿es tu hermano, verdad, hm?- y me quedó claro, también él quería sacarse la duda.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?- contestó bajo.

-Sé que tiene intenciones de cumplir una venganza para contigo, hm- continuó. Itachi afirmo levemente con la mirada. –Pues bien, lo lamento por él, pero si alguien va a matarte, ese seré yo por como me humillaste, hm. Así que se prepare ese hermano tuyo, que voy a acabar con él antes que te ponga un dedo encima- finalizó, entrando en nuestra habitación y dando un portazo.

Tuve el impulso de seguirlo, claro estaba, pero me quedé algunos segundos en el umbral, petrificado por los ojos magnéticos del Uchiha mayor. Éste, continuando con su silencio, sólo movió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ese no era un presentimiento bueno.

La noche que siguió a aquella reunión fue una de las que más me marcó de por vida, un recuerdo que me acompaña aún a donde quiera que voy.

Luego de la cena y de realizar mi ronda de patrullaje, regresé a la habitación sólo para encontrarme con que mi rubio estaba guardando varias bolsas de arcilla en la mochila y recogiendo otros objetos personales. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que muy pronto, quizá al alba, volvería a irse. Pero aquella no iba a ser una misión asignada por el líder, sino una escogida por su libre voluntad, además de ser la más peligrosa que tomaba en mucho tiempo.

Cerré la puerta en silencio y lo contemplé en su quehacer. Se dedicaba a sus preparativos de una forma muy enérgica, casi obsesiva, revisando mil veces el no olvidarse de nada y preguntando al aire si no debía cargar con otra bolsa de materia prima por las dudas. Cosa que se me hizo muy rara, porque en los años que llevaba a su lado no recordaba haber visto semejante preparación para un viaje, es más, Sasori siempre lo cuestionaba en ese aspecto porque tomaba sólo lo más a mano y sencillamente se dejaba fluir. Con todo, la única explicación posible a su comportamiento paranoico era que la cosa iría muy en serio.

Revisó por décima vez el equipo y levantó la cabeza con un suspiro ahogado, tras lo cual notó mi presencia. Volvió a resoplar y me dedicó una sonrisa que con todo mi conocimiento se me hizo muy pero muy difícil de clasificar. Era una sonrisa triste, si las hay, acompañada por una expresión de dulzura en sus ojos entornados. Hizo señas con una mano para que me acercara y los dos sentamos en la cama, uno junto al otro, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en la habitación antes que alguno hablara.

"Este, yo... como te habrás dado cuenta volveré a irme muy pronto" comenzó, y aunque ya lo sabía, no pude evitar agachar la cabeza al ser trasladado a palabras, tonto sí.

"Antes que me vaya y sea tarde, quisiera pedirte perdón, hm"

Todo mi organismo pareció sacudirse al escuchar eso. ¿Disculpas? ¿Pero qué había hecho? Apoyó una mano sobre y cabeza mientras me explicaba.

"Quisiera que me perdones, por la vida que te he obligado a llevar a mi lado. Digo, has corrido peligros y visto horrores que no te correspondían, hm" y conforme hablaba, sus parpados se cerraban paulatinamente y esbozaba una media sonrisa, algo más triste que la anterior.

"Una de las primeras cosas que supiste de mí fue mi afición por el arte, hm, pero mira hasta donde eso nos ha arrastrado. Mi arte es maravilloso, pero ¿a qué precio? Mutilé mi cuerpo, destruí mi hogar y luego perdí mi libertad. Todo eso hubiera sido estupendo si no hubiera llevado a otros conmigo, hm. Fui un completo egoísta"

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Egoísta, él? E hice memoria de aquel jovenzuelo que desinteresadamente me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, sin esperar nada a cambio, y que le dio significado a mi vida. ¿Qué había terminado involucrado en situaciones difíciles? Eso no se podía negar, pero en ningún momento tuve una cadena que me impidiera salirme de ellas si así lo deseaba. Estuve a su lado en todo momento impulsado únicamente por el cariño que me unía a él, nada parecido a deuda por saldar. Nunca perseguí otra recompensa que no fuera contribuir a su felicidad, aún a costa de la mía. Era eso, ese concepto que las personas, muchas veces por el sólo hecho de ser personas nunca lograrán entender: la incondicionalidad.

Infinito, incondicional, así era lo que yo sentía por Deidara, y al no poder definírselo en palabras, (porque definir es en definitiva, poner límites) lo expresé colgándome de su brazo y apretándolo con toda mi fuerza. Y creo que funcionó, pues cuando lo dejé ir su forma de verme había cambiado.

"Sabes..." retomó el discurso. "Es extraño, hm, pero tú has sido el único que alguna vez ha logrado hacerme dudar en mi propia idea del arte"

Esa sí que no me la esperaba. Al menos hasta donde creía, todo lo que sabía sobre arte me lo había enseñado él mismo. Primero porque era con el que pasaba más tiempo. Segundo porque en su momento le huía a los discursos de Sasori por aburridos y poco interesantes. Y tercero porque a mi amiga le gustaba mucho más hacerlas que disertar toda una teoría antigua de las grullas de papel. ¿Qué podía decirle alguien como yo a un maestro como él? Nada, creí.

Se rió un poco de mi expresión y luego procedió a explicarme con paciencia, tanta o más que la que me había tenido la primera vez que hablamos sobre arte. Y en aquella ocasión me había relatado por medio de una flor porque lo bello era de un momento, mas había encontrado algo mucho más bello que por ningún motivo deseaba ver explotar: nuestro vínculo, cosa que trascendería por toda la eternidad. Me dijo además que yo no debía quedarme sólo con lo que él me había mostrado, sino que debía continuar mi propia búsqueda para llegar así a una idea de arte, una verdad que se ajuste a mi vida, nueva y original.

En un principio no lo entendí, y a juzgar por cómo me hablaba tampoco él daba con la manera de ordenar del todo sus pensamientos. ¿Pero por qué me había sacado esos temas de golpe? ¿Acaso más cosas iban a cambiar? La sola idea me aterraba.

Me reveló también la última de sus armas, aquella boca en su pecho a la que antes prácticamente no le había dado importancia, pero que en vista a que estaba por enfrentarse al peor de los enemigos hasta el momento era una mortal alternativa a considerar. Él decía que así se convertiría por unos instantes en la mayor obra de arte que alguna vez contemplara el mundo entero, pero que una vez hecha ya no tenía marcha atrás.

¿Morir por el arte? La historia está llena de héroes que se entregaron completamente a sus ideales, y en ese caso él sería uno más. Pero si así fuera el caso, pensaba, también quería seguir mi senda y estar a su lado hasta el final, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero, contradictoriamente, sería él mismo quien no me lo permitiría, alegando que por seguirlo a él ya había visto demasiados horrores, y que nunca podría perdonarse que muriera en una batalla que no me correspondía. Y por más que me doliera en el alma, prefería mil veces se hiciera su voluntad antes que la mía.

Recuerdo que me estrujó en un fuerte abrazo y una vez nos separamos me miró largamente, acariciando con sus hermosos ojos cada rincón de mi cuerpo como si esa fuera una imagen que por siempre quisiera conservar. Luego de eso tocaron suavemente a la puerta.

"Debo irme, hm, Tobi me espera para partir..."

Asentí levemente, tratando de ocultar la humedad que se apoderaba de mis ojos, pero al sentir el beso cálido en mi frente eso ya no fue posible.

"No olvides nada de lo que he dicho. Cuídate mucho... nos vemos pronto" dijo, antes de decidirse a cruzar el umbral. Un silencio de mausoleo se apoderó de la habitación, ninguno de los dos quería alargar la angustia, pero esa despedida, aun sin sentencia de final, fue de lo más difícil que nos tocó afrontar.

Y aunque en el instante dado nadie lo asegurara, sabíamos bien que era vaga la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, al menos en vida. En efecto, es fue la última vez que vi a mi rubio.

Aún ahora me es muy difícil de explicar la extraordinaria empatía que nos conectaba, la que se formó en el instante en que acepté ser suyo por completo y que le siguió hasta el mismo momento de su muerte. Tanto que, incluso sin que alguien me lo dijera, fui el primero en saberlo. Estaba tendido en el cuarto, atormentándome en incertidumbre cuando de pronto la única obra de arte que estaba como adorno sobre el escritorio, un águila, se partió a la mitad así, como por arte de magia. El fuego de la vela se apagó y una onda expansiva, débil pero perceptible a mis agudos sentidos, sacudió algunas rocas en el suelo. Suspiré y apreté los párpados mientras todo mi cuerpo comenzó a ser presa de espasmos, y allí ya no me quedaron dudas: mi gran artista había muerto.

Recuerdo que después de eso desperté en la habitación de Konan (adivino que ella me encontró desmayado y optó por llevarme allá) y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi amiga que me observaba preocupada. Y ella tenía también la habilidad de entenderme, por lo que imaginando qué pensaba, optó sabiamente por no hablar y sólo estar allí, apoyándome con su etérea sonrisa.

Tobi regresó durante una pequeña charla que el líder había convocado, y a la que asistí sólo porque Konan no quería que estuviera solo. Lo primero que hizo fue anunciar la mala nueva, ante la cual todos se notaron conmocionados, hasta Itachi. Escucharlo en sí no me afectó mucho porque ya lo sabía, aunque maldije en silencio que ese idiota no se limpiara los labios antes de nombrar a Deidara.

Pero lo que sucedió luego me sorprendió de tal manera que hizo que olvidara por completo las ganas de desfigurarle la cara. Uno a uno, todos los miembros restantes se me fueron acercando a darme sea una palmada en la espalda o una palabra de aliento. Mi amiga me abrazó protectoramente y entonces, tarde pero por fin, reconocí que pese a todos los rollos esa heterogénea banda de criminales, en más de un modo, había sido la única familia que él y yo conocimos. Lo repito, me di cuenta muy tarde, pero mucho peor hubiera sido abandonar el grupo con la idea errónea que allí dentro mi vida corría peligro, cuando la realidad no podía ser más opuesta a esa.

Pero aún contando con el respaldo y apoyo de ellos, a los que en un breve lapso reconocí como mis amigos, quedarme en Akatsuki era algo que no quería. Porque mi lealtad siempre perteneció a una sola persona y me rehusaba a la idea de entregar la vida a los ideales de la organización o a cualquiera de sus miembros. Les tenía un enorme aprecio, sobretodo a Konan, pero quería hacer mi camino y poder formar un significado de arte original, tal como Deidara me había encomendado.

Así, sin más, me fui una noche sin avisarle a nadie, y aunque de seguro más de uno extrañaría mi presencia rondando los pasillos, no les era imprescindible. Y ellos para mí tampoco.

Fue así que comenzó otra etapa en mi poco corriente vida, habiéndome convertido una vez más en un alma errante que vagó por bosques, llanuras y desiertos en busca de arte.

Sin un mapa, mis instintos fueron mi brújula. Ellos guiaron cada uno de mis pasos siempre llevándome por los mejores caminos. No era exactamente un mercenario: a veces conseguía beneficios de granjeros a cambio de deshacerme de las plagas, y otras simplemente tomaba lo que la naturaleza tan desinteresadamente me brindaba. Más de uno me ofreció un hogar definitivo si continuaba prestando mis servicios, pero siempre desaparecía pasada la primera noche. Ninguno de ellos era digno de mi lealtad.

Mi objetivo era uno y estaba claro, pero aún recorriendo todos los pueblos e indagando donde los supuestos mejores artistas, nada me colmaba y abandonaba el sitio frecuentemente decepcionado.

Pero todo cambió un día en que explorando di con una gran depresión que no figuraba en ningún mapa. Me sentí extrañamente impresionado con ese cráter, pues hizo mi corazón latir muy fuerte y emanaba un magnetismo que me fue irresistible. Bajé con cuidado y tras caminar un buen rato llegué a lo que suponía era la parte del centro. Estaba algo cansado, y al parecer no había peligros cerca, por lo que opté por recostarme en el suelo y continuar disfrutando de ese algo especial que poseía el paisaje, ya que aún no lo descubría.

El viento jugaba haciendo remolinos y arrastrando la arena, formando pequeñas jorobas que parecía que caminaban. Y entre que observaba sus formas, creí notar como el paso de una revelaba algo metálico que reflejaba el sol. ¿Qué podía ser? La extraña aura del sitio me despertaba una gran curiosidad, pero una vez reparé en el objeto que hacía de espejo todas mis dudas se esfumaron. Era una maltrecha banda con el símbolo de Iwagakure, rasgado en señal de abandono a la aldea.

Mi amado Deidara, él había creado esa quebrada en el paisaje seguramente haciendo uso de su técnica final, la que lo convertiría por un instante en una obra maestra antes de desaparecer de la tierra. Pero no había resultado, al menos no del todo. Su presencia seguía allí, rondando, tanto que yo era perfectamente capaz que sentirla irradiando energía en mi cuerpo maltrecho y volviéndolo a llenar de vitalidad.

Entonces fue que pude por fin armar mi teoría: una cierta naturaleza dual del arte, haciendo una parte efímera y otra eterna a la vez. Del momento son las obras, mas las ideas persisten eternamente. Un cierto estilo puede considerarse bueno en una época y luego relegarse al olvido, para que algún tiempo después sean otros quienes lo revivan y modifiquen creando algo nuevo y más maravilloso. Principio, explosión y muerte son los tres pasos interminables del vals del verdadero arte.

Una vez hecho el planteo, percibí como el aura a mi alrededor iba poco a poco debilitándose hasta desaparecer por completo. Sonreí, cumplida mi misión seguro que ahora estaba feliz y descansando, esperando por mí del otro lado; porque nuestra conexión en algo se parecía a la esencia del arte: trascendería los ciclos de vida y muerte.

Con mi rubio finalmente en paz, no encontré sentido en permanecer en el lugar y me planteé a mi mismo la nueva misión de llevar la reciente idea a todos los rincones del mundo y contar la hermosa historia que la había originado. Por lo que volví a viajar, esta vez sin apuros, forjando vínculos en todos los pueblos y profesando en ellos el amor por el arte.

Una vez llegué a un sitio que al parecer siempre estaba resguardado por densas nubes y donde los aguaceros eran cosa casi eterna, Amegakure, un lugar distinto a todos los demás. La gente debía salir de sus casas aún con el mal tiempo, por lo que muchos se protegían con lentes y sombrillas.

Respecto a mí, si bien ya me había tocado más de una vez viajar bajo agua, no era algo que ciertamente disfrutase. Caminé un poco mezclándome con la gente del lugar, pasando por completo desapercibido, pero pronto me decidí a buscar donde refugiarme de la fuerte lluvia. Así, corrí hasta el edificio más alto en la aldea, una especie de torre, y me cobijé bajo el techo de la fachada.

Me quedé unos instantes contemplando el espectáculo de las gotas al caer, y de pronto escuché una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Volteé aún incrédulo, pero una vez nuestras miradas hicieron contacto estuvimos convencidos que ninguno estaba soñando. Era ella, mi mejor amiga de Akatsuki pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí y por qué ya no vestía el uniforme de la organización? ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Esas eran mis dudas, y ella tenía su propia tanda, pero lo más importante era que, aún sin entender del todo como los dos habíamos ido a parar al mismo lugar, nos dio una inmensa alegría encontrarnos.

Era cerca del mediodía, por lo que me invitó el almuerzo en una bonita habitación en el más alto piso de la dichosa torre. Con las nubes de testigos, observándonos desde el amplio ventanal, compartimos la comida de un modo más bien sencillo, que nos recordó a los viejos tiempos de criminales buscados. Y entre eso, me contó como se habían sucedido los hechos desde mi fuga de Akatsuki, pues demasiadas cosas cambiaron a partir de allí.

Para empezar, el trágico desenlace de los hermanos Uchiha: finalmente el menor pudo cumplir su cometido de acabar con Itachi, sólo para encontrarse con que la realidad no era como se la habían pintado. Y qué ironía, pues mi rubio deseaba verlo muerto y aquel que lo lograra no fue otro que su mismo verdugo, y que para colmo terminó aliándose con la mermada organización. Bien que hice, me convencí, en abandonar el grupo en su tiempo pues jamás hubiera soportado ver a Sasuke como un compañero, a ese bastardo, al asesino de mi dueño.

Lo segundo, mis sospechas sobre Tobi eran más que acertadas, ya que después de mi partida se reveló a sí mismo como Madara Uchiha, de los primeros del clan de los ojos malditos. Y ese ser, tanto o más despreciable que su único descendiente vivo, resultó ser la auténtica cabeza de la organización detrás de Nagato (el verdadero nombre del líder que conocí y aprecié), y al que en más de una ocasión humilló con descaro.

Y tercero, mi amiga y aquel ser al que seguiría hasta el mismo infierno (tarde, pero entendí a quién se refería) habían atacado Konohagakure en una batalla increíble, pero que por desgracia terminó en la muerte del líder. Pero aquí esta lo sorprendente: resulta que él no fue vencido por los shinobi que defendían su hogar, sino que se entregó por voluntad a la muerte a cambio de revivir a los que él mismo había asesinado.

¿Pero qué podría haber ocasionado semejante giro en su mente? La respuesta a eso fue el nombre de un individuo, un chico con un don único que iba más allá de las técnicas ninja: el poder de motivar y cambiar para bien a las personas. Ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya a la primera me sonaba algo, y al hacer un poco de esfuerzo recordé donde lo había escuchado a la primera. ¡El jinchuriki del Kyubi! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si Deidara lo había nombrado en el relato de su misión en Suna y como lamentaba no haber podido tener su batalla uno a uno por culpa de su sensei. En fin, al escuchar eso me invadieron unas enormes ganas de conocerlo, de apreciar con mis propios ojos ese poder único y los milagros que solamente él era capaz de ocasionar.

Por lo que, aún cuando recién me había reencontrado con mi amiga y que ella me ofreció la aldea como un hogar permanente, no me quedé mucho ya que tenía un nuevo destino: Konoha, que persigo aún hoy en día. Aunque una cosa quedó clara: no sabía bien cuando, pero que volvería, seguro. Ciertamente quería pasar el resto de mis días junto a esa mujer hermosa a la que mi rubio eligió como mi guardiana cuando aún estaba con vida. De ningún modo estaba sustituyendo a Deidara, no, él es único e irremplazable, la persona más importante en mi vida; pero ella también se había hecho sitio en mi corazón, como una extraordinaria amiga.

Y una cosa más. Acerca de mi nombre, supongo que como a todos, mi madre me habra elegido uno al nacer aunque por más que me esfuerce no he logrado recordarlo. Lo que sí, muchas personas al verme inventan nombres ridículos o apodos por los que me gritan esperando en vano que me gire a escucharlos. Y podrán pensar todos los que quieran, pero conmigo no tendrán suerte.

Sólo respondo por Shin, que es como me llamó Deidara.

Miau miau.

Notas: ¿y bien? ¿qué tal? Esta historia estaba pensada para no resolverse hasta el último momento, y estoy segura que más de uno pudo sorprenderse con el final, miau. Si así resultó, pues he logrado mi objetivo n_n. Se podría decir que está basada en hechos reales, pues la relación entre Shin y Dei es análoga a la que poseo yo con mi gata Ajedrez, un ejemplo de esto es cuando me paso horas y horas estudiando, y ella se acuesta sobre alguno de los libros, observándome en silencio y haciendo más llevadero el rato. Soy creyente que los animales y su inteligencia son un mundo por explorar, y que la fidelidad de una mascota es algo único. Ustedes ya lo habrán podido experimentar, y sino, se los recomiendo ;)

Hasta la próxima, y si les ha gustado, les agradezco que dejen comentarios.


End file.
